


Tales of the Divine Dragons

by Seiryu_Cresct



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiryu_Cresct/pseuds/Seiryu_Cresct
Summary: Long ago the only creatures ruling the lands were the Divine Dragons. Many other dragon tribes, too, inhabited and created civilizations on the land. Together they all created many kingdoms, civilizations, and continents. These are the stories that will be told, of the Divine Dragons and their rule over humanity. The wars that will take place, between each other, the Earth Dragons, civil wars. Also, of their bonds with each other and their fight and rivalry against the Earth Dragons. Of their time on the planet with the humans, their friendship and bonds with them, finding love, and even creating Manakete’s to carry on their bloodline.





	Tales of the Divine Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original idea I have had for a long while now, constantly thinking about the Divine Dragons, Forseti in particular. So I decided to try putting it all down. Let me know what you all think.
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.

* * *

Long ago, several thousands of years before the calendars were ever made the Divine Dragon tribe, also seen of as gods, ruled on the planet, one civilization in particular she created and named was Archanea. The ruler above all was Naga. She held great sympathy and great power, hailing as the leader of the Divine Dragons. She was breathtaking in appearance, wearing her green hair long the color trait amongst all the dragon race, a golden circlet around her head. She always dressed gracefully, a long white dress with gold embroidery, formfitting, flowing behind her. Her ears were pointed, a trait shared by the dragon race. She had golden eyes. In her dragon form she was a brilliant golden color, her scales glistening.

Among the other Divine Dragons Naga had two close comrades. One was Duma, strong and mighty. He was the Kingshield that protected her with his military might. He dressed as a Roman soldier, a brown leather vest and skirt and gladiator sandals. His hair too, was long, pulled back into a high ponytail. The other was Mila, Duma’s sister that was very close to him and Naga. Mila was the Kingsgrail who blessed the land with her magic to bring about prosperity. She had long hair and a very kind gentle face, wearing a long white dress that just hung off of her shoulders and had a green dragon tail and wings that hung low in her human form. They both had golden eyes. Duma in his dragon form was a dark green, a red eye on his forehead. Mila was a light green, lithe and beautiful.

One of the youngest Divine Dragons was Forseti. He was very intelligent and sympathetic, holding much passion. With power over wind he was revered as the divine wind god. He too, had long hair, running past his hips and put into a loose ponytail, hanging over his shoulder. His bangs were long and covered his right eye. He had long golden earrings and silver clasps on his ears. He wore a long silver robe with extravagant golden embroidery on it and a thin silver shawl hung on his arms. His eyes were green and pupils snake like. In his dragon form he was graceful and majestic looking. His body was a light green, his wings had darker green feathers like a bird, his face was slim and his snout almost beak like.

The Divine Dragon tribe was not the only dragon tribe to exist. Others were the First Dragons, they remained secluded from the other tribes, creating their own kingdoms apart from what the Divine Dragons created. Anankos remained in a separate realm entirely called Valla and ruled there. He was also very kind and compassionate, like Forseti, he had shoulder length blue hair and his bangs barely covered his left eye. His eyes were golden.

The last dragon tribe was the Earth Dragon tribe. They were overly prideful and liked showing off their power and might. They always remained in their dragon form and never stooped so low as to resort to a human like form. They saw themselves as higher and greater than all others and were very violent and destructive. They were the source of many problems, many conflicts and would eventually start wars.

Once the kingdoms were created by all the dragon tribes Naga wanted to fill them with a new species to inhabit these kingdoms. The new species came to be known as humans. She bestowed upon them knowledge, allowing them to advance and begin to create their own civilizations. One of the civilizations was named Thabes. Duma taught the humans warfare and how to craft and create weapons. He was like their general or Roman Praetor. Mila taught them compassion and ways of peace. They created a continent named Valentia.

Forseti too, created a new species to inhabit the land. They were magnificent white winged horses named Pegasus or Pegasi. They were native to the land Forseti created, a cold frozen wasteland, but beautiful in appearance. He called it, Silesse. Silesse was located in the continent Forseti also created, Jugdral. There in Silesse the humans created large beautiful structures and castles. Forseti felt great love and compassion for these creatures and sought to help them as much as he could. Teach them what he knew and help guide them. All the humans of Silesse loved Forseti, upholding him as their wind god. They became very devout and faithful. The Pegasi took to women riding them and not men, unless that man was Forseti himself. He swore to always protect these humans and guide them. They needed him and he wouldn’t ever abandon them. Naga scoffed at Forseti for those thoughts and feelings, she herself remaining distant and cold towards humanity. She never spoke to them directly, remaining in her own realm.

These are the stories that will be told, of the Divine Dragons and their rule over humanity. The wars that will take place, between each other, the Earth Dragons, civil wars. Also, of their bonds with each other and their fight and rivalry against the Earth Dragons. Of their time on the planet with the humans, their friendship and bonds with them, finding love, and even creating Manakete’s to carry on their bloodline.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have decided to put my other works on hold, for the reason of plagiarism. And now lacking the motivation to continue them for the moment. I have decided to create an entirely new original story. One that has not yet been made so I very much hope that it will remain that way. (Unless I am credited. Then it is okay.) So since this is an original idea I am going to stick with writing this, glad to have it be the first! Please, let me know your thoughts and what you all think about it so far! Thank you.
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.


End file.
